pokemonben10heroesunitefandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man/Doctor Strange: ??? (Video Game)
Spider-Man discovers a secret weapon called the Monolith, as he works with Doctor Strange in preventing these monoliths from being used in the wrong hands. Characters: Playables: *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Jason Marsden) - works with Doctor Strange in the next four levels after working with Captain America in the first act *Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange (Xander Berkley) - discovers that if all 3 monoliths are triggered by an explosion, it will create a rift that leads to the Fear Dimension *Steve Rogers/Captain America (Rino Romano) - a Playable only in the first act working with Spider-Man, before he works with Doctor Strange Bosses: Act 5: *Master Pandemonium (Lance Henrikson) - the main antagonist, formally a scientist who made a deal with Mephisto to gain immortality, his goal is to go through the Fear Dimension in order to control the minds of humanity. The final boss of the Twentieth and final level **??? (???) - the mini-boss of the Nineteenth Level **??? (???) - the mini-boss of the Eighteenth Level **Rick Stoner/Fallen Angel (Patrick Warburton) - the mini-boss of the Seventeenth Level. After the Hydrogen Wave Crisis of 1972, most of his legacy was forgotten, he vowed revenge by donning a moniker called, the Fallen Angel, as he starts a project called, "Project: Backslide", as he kept all 3 Monoliths in the storage of the Lighthouse, so he can destroy all of them and open a rift that would manipulate reality, as he seeks to prevent S.H.I.E.L.D.'s formation, but when he realized he opened the Rift to the Fear Dimension, he ??? Act 4: *King Cobra (Ike Amadi) - the secondary antagonist, acquires the White Monolith with Red Lines, as it has the ability to send someone time traveling, he wants it so he can recreate the Serpent Society. The boss of the Sixteenth Level **Diamondback (Cindy Robinson) - the mini-boss of the Fifteenth Level **Constrictor (Daniel Wu) - the mini-boss of the Fourteenth Level **Booms lang (Greg Ellis) - the mini-boss of the Thirteenth Level Act 3: *Blizzard (Jemaine Clement) - the tertiary antagonist, acquires the Gray Monolith with circles on it, as it has the ability to ???, he wants it so he can ???. The boss of the Twelfth Level **??? (???) - the mini-boss of the Eleventh Level **??? (???) - the mini-boss of the Tenth Level **??? (???) - the mini-boss of the Ninth Level Act 2: *M.O.D.O.K. (Andy Serkis) - the quaternary antagonist, acquires the Black Monolith with a Rectangular stump on it, as it has the ability to ???, he wants it so he can ???. The boss of the Eighth Level **??? (???) - the mini-boss of the Seventh Level **??? (???) - the mini-boss of the Sixth Level **??? (???) - the mini-boss of the Fifth Level Act 1: *HYDRA: the quinary antagonist, acquires the Monoliths with 5 holes in it, as it has the ability to send someone to Planet Maveth, they want it so they can free their ancient Inhuman leader, Hive **Alveus/Hive (Derek Jacobi) - HYDRA's ancient founder, who is an Inhuman that has the ability to sway Inhumans at his side with his sand powers, the boss of the Fourth Level **??? (???) - the mini-boss of the Third Level **??? (???) - the mini-boss of the Second Level **??? (???) - the mini-boss of the First Level Enemies: *Swayed Inhumans like Quake (Chloe Bennett), Ms. Marvel, Inferno, Lockjaw *HYDRA Agents *A.I.M. Agents (working for M.O.D.O.K.) *Fear Dimension illusions Non-Playables: *S.H.I.E.L.D.: **Team Coulson: ***Phil Coulson (Clark Gregg) ***Melinda May (Ming-Na Wen) ***Leo Fitz (Iain de Caestecker) ***Jemma Simmons (Elizabeth Henstridge) ***Michael Peterson/Deathlok (J. August Richards) ***Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird (Adrianne Palicki) ***Secret Warriors: ****Daisy Johnson/Quake (Chloe Bennett) - briefly controlled by Hive's spores ****Gwen Stacy/Ghost Spider (Dove Cameron) ****Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel (Kathreen Khavari) - briefly controlled by Hive's spores *****Lockjaw (Dee Bradley Baker) - briefly controlled by Hive's spores ****Doreen Green/Squirrel Girl (Milana Vayntrub) *****Tippy Joe (Dee Bradley Baker) ****Dante Perez/Inferno (Tyler Posey) - briefly controlled by Hive's spores ****America Chavez (Cierra Ramirez) ****Rayshaun Lucas/Patriot (Kamil McFadden) **Rick Stoner (Patrick Warburton) - a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent that created the Lighthouse underneath Lake Ontario, froze himself when the Hydrogen Wave Crisis of 1972 was commencing, but it was stopped. 17 years later in the Year 2016, Stoner was awaken by Spider-Man and Doctor Strange. For most of the time, he is depicted as having a very jovial attitude and a good man, until it was revealed near the end, he was secretly using the Three Monoliths so he could find a way to manipulate reality. Plot: ??? Trivia: *The game has music and similarities to the Batman: Arkhamverse trilogy. *It is dedicated to the memory of Steve Ditko, who died on June 29, 2018. He was the creator of both Spider-Man and Doctor Strange. Gallery: B99466D9-864C-4C34-9914-C561E916C626.png|HYDRA's Monolith to free Hive 0C4E7CD8-0E02-4E5B-9717-DB7B9522F584.jpeg|The other three Monoliths AC7F1D04-404F-4F99-9507-0F9F000F704B.png|The rift to the Fear Dimension Category:Marvel Comics Category:Video Games Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 5